


Revelations

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Ouma Month [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, One mention of transphobic parents, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: Day 14 Transformation + Day 15 Motives + Day 16 Familybroke it down into 2 parts because time is chasing me,part 1: Saihara panics, comes out as a werewolf to his boyfriend and panics some morepart 2: puppy pics, talking and getting emotionalOuma being supportive and trying to act mature even though it's not his forte? my life essence
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Ouma Month [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768969
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

He'd say that as a werewolf and a trans man his schedule was too dependent on the moon cycle and he had few too many secrets to keep. So life pretty much sucked, like majorly sucked. He didn't say though, because his friends who knew he was trans didn't believe in werecreatures and his family who knew he was a werewolf didn't believe in trans people.

Except for his uncle who he lived with before he moved in with his boyfriend. His uncle was nice so he just didn't want to bother him with his whining.

And he really wanted to whine.

Hiding lycanthropy from a loved one was hard and it only got harder when they started living together.

On top of that Kokichi was perceptive so he most likely had his own suspicions and wasn't saying anything because he was dealing with his own issues. That thought alone was enough to send Shuichi spiraling on worse days.

Today was more than a bad day.

Sure, his periods were getting irregular (and more painful) the past few times, but it was too early for them to stop altogether so realizing he missed two according to when they were regular had his anxiety flying through the roof. It was a small possibility, but... he bought a test.

He didn't want to have biological children not only for the obvious reasons, honestly he could handle dysphoria, but mostly because little wolf children were hellspawns that could not be contained and they lived in a city which was simply not a place to raise a young werewolf in secret. He didn't want to give up his entire lifestyle for parenthood and couldn't expect his partner who he wasn't even engaged with to be willing to do that either.

Yet life had no fucks to give about what he wanted as the test turned out positive.

He was mortified. For a moment a thought of getting an abortion without telling anyone crossed his mind.

Technically he was aware he would not be able to raise the child on his own, he wasn't sure if they could handle this together actually. But not telling Kokichi felt wrong, he couldn't add to the pile of things he didn't say to his lover without combusting.

He had no proper reaction to it, all he could do was stare at the test as if he could change the result with willpower.

Truth be told as much hardship it's gonna cause he'd rather not abort. Sure, he had a lot of fears related to this, but there was the grudge against his parents that made him want to prove he could be a good parent unlike them. So as long as he'd have supportive people around he wanted to try, that was most likely his only chance considering how far he was into his transition.

He needs to be honest with Kokichi, come clean about everything and it'll be weird, because he hasn't come out as a werewolf to anyone before.

He also makes a mental note to reassure his boyfriend that he wasn't hiding that out of distrust. After that he's even more lost.

The one time they talked about children was when Shuichi got annoyed because of one being loud on a bus and Kichi told him that this kinda thing doesn't bother him since he grew up in a big found family, members of D.I.C.E. being like siblings to him and that he wanted to give home and a sense of family to more orphans in the future.

Adoption was definitely something they both thought of, but having their own kid was different.

They were dating for well over a year, hence living together and he does want to spend their lives together, it's just too early for this commitment, this can tear them apart instead of bringing them closer. So he doesn't know how to bite this subject, where does he even start expressing his worries without pressuring Ouma into this situation with him, second mental note - don't voice that keeping it depends on whether he can count on his partner, that would make it a hostage situation.

Oh god, oh fuck, he can hear the door opening. Scrambling to his feet after sitting on the floor for so long results in almost blacking out, that's not important, he rushes to hide used tests (he actually used three different ones to make sure and only broken down when the last one turned out positive like the other two) between his pads since he's the only one who ever looks there and practically runs out of the bathroom.

Of course Kokichi notices he's tense, trying to buy time he says he could use fresh air, so they decide to eat out this time. Good, because he totally forgot to make dinner too.

They talk about trivial things like weather and day at work, it relaxes him if only by a little bit.

On the way back they go through a park that's mostly empty at this hour. He makes extra sure to go even less attended path and with one last deep breath he starts.

\- Uhh, Kichi? There's something I should tell you probably a while ago, but um... I don't really know how to talk about it? I never had to. It might be easier to just show it, so... Could you turn around for a moment? I need to prepare.

\- Uh huh, is Shumai finally going to kill me? That's why we're here?

Kokichi laughs, but he still answers seriously.

\- No, obviously not! Just relax, okay?

His boyfriend hums in response and turns around like he was told. This is the moment, he's going to transform in front of him. He quickly takes off his clothes so as not to tear them in the proces.

After doing it so many times it's barely painful, he can handle it without making a noise. Now, how to approach him without causing a heart attack?

Carefully he steps closer to brush his snout against the other's hand bringing attention to himself. In best efforts not to seem dangerous he pushes the side of his head into his hand with more pressure as if asking to be pet.

His favorite liar turns around with a blank look that's typical for when he's processing something and doesn't have a reaction yet. His eyes wander between the pile of clothes on the ground and Shuichi, brows furrowing either in confusion or more plausibly denial after connecting the dots.

\- How...? Shumai?

At that he perked up and nodded to make the reaction to the name extra clear.

\- Holy shit.

When Ouma kneeled next to him they were at the same height. Purple eyes gazing into golden ones. Usually his eyes were more greyish, but nearer full moon and when he transformed the gold overtook the grey.

He didn't know what he expected, but he was still embarrassed to find out that he reacted to ear scratches in a dog like manner and impulsively turned on his back for bellyrubs. God, was Kokichi going to tease him for it later. Or not, their future was kind of uncertain at the moment.

Also, he knew his boyfriend had questions so he needed to turn back so they could talk.

So he ran off with the clothes in his teeth, not that he was ashamed of being naked in front of Kokichi, it's the transformation that looks gross and scary. He doesn't go far, just between the bushes that kept the area secluded from the rest of the park.

First come the excited questions about myths, it reminds him of high school days when he acted this way towards Kiibo.

The ones about being bloodthirsty and killing are quite uncomfortable, but thankfully he could deny having such thoughts about people, however he has to admit to hunting on small animals during the full moon.

It gets worse when he starts asking things like how he managed to hide it from him.

Well, technically that's easy. He's been lying about his whereabouts like a cheater, saying he was staying past the hours to catch up with paperwork and Kokichi shouldn't wait for him that night, which many times he did and only once a month was that untrue, but admitting that puts all of those times in question. There's no way around it, so he says how it is.

The "why" doesn't fall, but he feels the need to explain himself. It's absurd and Kokichi tells him as much.

\- Not telling me is understandable, I am more confused as to why would you tell me now? I don't remember anything that would suddenly prove it's safe to tell me. What if I am gonna sell you for experiments?

\- I have a feeling you won't.

For a moment they laugh, but the silence after makes his thoughts spiral again. Kokichi doesn't look distrusting right now, but he's good at concealing his emotions.

He just revealed he was hiding things from him and could be hiding more. Wouldn't telling about the pregnancy now be suspicious? Like he's doing this to manipulate him into a bigger commitment?

He doesn't know what else he could make out to be the reason and the question hangs heavy in the air.

\- Hey, hey, Shuichi. Stop overthinking. You don't have to tell me everything at once. I am happy you choose to open up a little and I will wait for you to be ready to tell me more... And sorry for that joke about selling you, I guess that was insensitive. You know I don't always think before I speak.

\- No, that's fine, I knew you were joking. Thank you for being so understanding.

\- Shut it, I just tried to copy what you did for me times before. Also I am tired, so let's just go home.

\- Mhm, but you were right. I had an important reason to tell you now. It's just... that's some big news on its own. So, one thing at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh adults are talking, I feel like I bit off more than I can chew, the themes are too serious for me, that's why it took so long

An idea struck him while he was opening the door.

\- Remember how I said I have no childhood pictures because... Well, I have puppy pics stashed away, wanna see?

Ah yes, that was bound to get his boyfriend excited. He could tell him more about himself and this way explain how much little wolves are to handle without making it obvious.

So he takes out the box he kept at the top and very back of their shared closet (a good place to put things out of Kokichi's reach) and goes to sit with it on the couch.

His boyfriend instantly hops into place on his right and prods at him to open it.

A little bit of dust puffs up in the air as he opens it. Inside lays an old bunny plushie with both ears being visibly sewn back and three patches, a chew toy, few loose not-sticky-anymore notes with pick up lines he got from Kokichi before they started dating, a container of baby teeth, necklace with a fang and a stack of photos.

The string of teases about owning toys and keeping the notes is expected, so he's somehow amused, when it comes to things like that even his boyfriend becomes predictable.

He sees Ouma also eyeing the necklace, but doesn't say anything, that's a story for a different time. What he didn't predict, and in aftersight totally should have, is that the man reached out for the metallic container and shook it curiously.

\- Huh. I wonder what makes that sound, is it like a rattle-box or something?

\- No! Don't ope-

And the teeth went flying. Thankfully, most landed within the box, but not all of them. Guess, he can tell about the meaning of keeping teeth after all while they collect them from the couch and floor.

\- Ew, why do you have all those teeth?

\- Heh, it's not like I was collecting them, my parents did, and mother was always weird about it, talking about how it's a sign of the time passing, getting emotional about how fast I am growing up. So...

I took them away while moving to my uncle out of spite? Since they were so important to her? I don't know, I was fourteen. Haven't had much else I could take away to hurt her somehow. Don't know if it worked, don't care, but it feels sort of sentimental to keep them. Every single tooth stands for a small victory against mother. Like, I associate them with certain situations and there's a lot of teeth since there are wolf ones too, so I had to look at my life and see more things as winnings than I used to.

-That's valid. Fuck her.

\- Yeah, sometimes I wonder though, if I am bound to be like her, not in the matter of views obviously, but to fall into the same patterns of treating a child if I ever have one, just because this is how I was raised and I wasn't given better role models for parenting either.

\- Hmm, it's not like I have anything to go off from myself, but I believe that you would make an amazing dad, you're nothing like her.

\- You think that?

It slips out before he can think about it. Oh well, he is curious.

\- Duh, Shumai is so nice and caring, the exact opposite of that bitch.

\- Erm, anyway...

He picked up the photos hoping to get back on track. Kokichi, obviously, didn't allow that and mirroring him picked up the necklace.

\- What's the deal with that? This fang is bigger than all the other ones.

\- That's because it's an adult wolf fang, not mine too. Got it from a friend.

\- But like... oh irony, a friend got you a wolf fang from a gift shop while they were on vacation or you mean...

\- The latter, it's her fang. She got it knocked out after running straight into a low hanging branch of some big bushes while drunk or so I've heard. Don't look at me like that, I never was for underage drinking or a party person in general, Kaede wasn't a bad influence either. She just was an extrovert who adopted an introvert, aka me, so obviously she attended some parties I didn't. Couldn't force me to take off my cap, more so to socialize.

\- God, Saihara, you terrible awful nerd, why didn't you tell me there was an original trilogy of the Cap Wars before my struggle? Also, "Kayayday"? How close of a friend was she?

\- Pffft, jealous?

\- Supreme Leaders are never jealous.

\- Good, because I totally used to have a huge crush on her through the whole middle school and never told her because of that trans solidarity we had, couldn't risk losing it over this. We were really close friends, actually, we helped name each other so our names are given names. And she gave me this necklace when I was moving away from the countryside to give me something to remember her by. Weird choice, huh?

\- Hhh.

\- Hey, that was a decade ago. I love you.

\- Hmph. I told you Supreme Leaders don't get jealous, but go off I guess.... Love you too, tho.

He puts one arm around Kokichi to get him out of this grumpy state, adding a kiss on top of his head for extra effect. It's working its magic and the shorter man finally focuses on photos (even though only as a way to redirect attention from how flustered he became).

\- Awww, you had that ahoge even then.

\- Always did. I used to hope I could grow out of it, but guess it's going to stay with me forever. When I found out that I actually have it as a wolf too I was so ashamed of it, thought that this looked weird and wanted to cut it off. My parents didn't let me be around scissors for a long time.

He takes the posed photo from the top and puts it at the bottom of the pile. The second picture was clearly taken when he wasn't paying attention. Little dark fluff biting into some white cloth vigorously. At that he has to laugh, yeah, he hated that dress, alright.

There's a few similar photos in a row. Ruined clothes, pillows, squeaky toys bitten to death, puppy eyes after favorite plushie takes damage and for once he felt bad about the destruction. He remembers this series being used as shaming pics in front of further family members.

\- Wow, didn't take you for such a troublemaker, Shuichi.

\- It's the werewolf genes, I wasn't even that bad, some of my cousins were literal hellspawns. No exaggeration.

\- Oh, yeah? Sounds like you're just trying to save your face.

\- Well, I am telling the truth, I actually have some photos with them so soon you'll see.

\- While we're at it, cuddling, looking through nostalgic photographs, are you up for some wine, my beloved detective? I think we still have a bottle of your favorite since we took that second bottle for half the price discount.

\- Uhhh, nah, not today.

\- Aww, why not?

\- It's getting late and I'd prefer tea. 

\- Okay, old man, just don't tell me I don't try to be romantic later.

Kokichi gets up from the couch and in the matter of seconds he can hear him shuffle around the kitchen, teapot being filled with water and put on gas. He lets himself relax, the tension in his body leaving as he listens to what seems to be the sound of domesticity, mugs being pulled out of a cabinet, maybe he doesn't have to worry.

Green tea helps him calm down entirely and so, he continues with the photos. After one of Shuichi napping under a tree, furry stomach exposed (which got "awww" as a reaction) there are like he said ones with his cousins. This series too, starts with a posed picture. The five of them, including Shuichi just sitting on the grass, perked up ears being the only hint that the wolves are excited.

After that he has to add commentary, telling stories about how every time his cousins got together they had to get in trouble, explaining the context of the eldest of them getting stuck on a tree and the only one younger than him almost drowning in a river while they were catching fishes. How they lost him in the forest and the time barn burned down because of the grayish wolf he forgot the name of because that one wasn't invited again. All the walls scratched and their mothers eventually giving up on decorative pillows.

\- I am just thinking, but wouldn't you want to come back to the countryside? I mean, living here must be uncomfortable for you, the closest park is quite a distance from here and it isn't that big or safe with all the people around.

\- Huh?

The interruption gets him off track for a moment. 

\- Oh. Well, you know... Technically yes, but that would be inconvenient for our jobs. I don't want the supernatural element to get in the way of normal life, you know?

\- Makes sense, but I am worried what can happen to you if you get caught, I want you to be safe and happy, not sneaking around just to get by.

\- I manage, and like, aren't you scared of bugs? Living in the countryside would be hell for you.

\- I am not scared, I just don't like them, I think I could manage.

\- If you say so, but driving to the city and back could easily go over our budget, can't see how we would afford a house in the first place.

\- So, actually, it wouldn't get in the way of my work, because, see, my boss wants me to relocate to the new venue she's opening to train new workers there and be a supervisor of the place basically because I have the best stats for that. The other two guys who qualify already have big families so she'd have to pay them even bigger bonuses for moving, so yeah, she wants to send me to this literally-in-the-middle-of-the-forest hole for at least two years with guaranteed housing and other quirky bonuses that I thought weren't making up for the fact of living in the forest, but now I am actually considering it. Like, I have to tell her my decision on monday and I was going to turn her down, but with this werewolf thing, maybe it's an occasion?

\- Wow, wow, slow down. That's... actually how long did you know about this offer?

\- She gave me two weeks to answer, I didn't tell you earlier, because I thought it was ridiculous she even suggested it, oh yeah, by the way, what about your job?

\- I am a private detective, my office is where I am.

Thinking about the revelations of the day he had to start laughing.

-What's so funny?

\- I am just thinking, it's as if the stars aligned or something like that, if I didn't choose to tell you today then you'd let the opportunity pass you by, it's crazy.

\- Right, why did you tell me now?

\- Oh... pffft... I'm...

His laughing fit just got worse, the fate works in mysterious ways. Or maybe he just got lucky. He doesn't want to think whether he believes in fate right now.

\- Funny story, I have yet another big news for you, do you think we had enough for today or do you want to hear it?

\- Mm, hit me with it.

\- Where do I start, lycanthropy is an always inherited trait, nothing can cause an exception, even several generations of mixing with regular humans. So, with me being a werewolf...

Something flashed through Kokichi's face, which he wouldn't notice if he wasn't observing closely.

\- Is it going where I think it's going?

Emotions choked him, so he just nodded.

\- Holy sh... Really, and you want to... ?

Ah, he should have known he's going to ask before saying anything else, given his... situation and all. Now, does he? It went through his mind at some point when he was still freaking out, but he knows he's grown past doing anything just in spite of his parents and this is, well, it's a really serious decision, he can't base it on anything other than whether he wants to start a family with Kokichi. Housing problem solved and all secrets out of the way he can focus on his answer.

\- Hey, Shuichi, hey, you don't have to cry, you know I won't force you to choose anything? It's up to you and I'll be there, by your side no matter what.

He didn't realize he was crying earlier, but when he did he started doing it harder. God, so emotional today.

\- I... I want to...

Struggling to say anything through hiccups he made a move to grab his lover's hands. Giving him a slightly shaky smile, he steadied himself.

\- We're going to be parents.

The words felt strange in his mouth, but somehow right all the same. And then Kokichi tackled him in a hug, attacking his entire face with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I did research on wolf teeth for it, what about it, I needed to know if they have baby teeth  
> they have 28 and then 42 when they grow up, if they didn't I'd kill off Kayayday actually, so that's important

**Author's Note:**

> aww, Ouma is trying to be mature, he's as bad at it as I would be


End file.
